


Strange Love

by ak_kriegs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And mentions of Ruby and J'onn because I love them, F/F, If you squint hard enough you'll find it, Mentions of James and Winn, Some background Alex and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Based off of the song Strange Love by Halsey, as the title shows. Basically I just used some of the lyrics to write this, but it turned out kinda great so please read it





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Halsey is a queen and I love her music. I got the idea for this a few days ago and it wouldn't leave me alone so here you go. 
> 
> P.S.: this is my first time attempting smut, even if there barely is any, so I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
> P.P.S.: - - - separates the different parts of the fic, while -- breaks up one part into two sections, if that makes any sense. 
> 
> K love you bye and enjoy!

“Everybody wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink,” is all she says, face serious behind the rim of her wine glass as she approaches. 

Kara chokes, spits her own wine out and doubles over, coughing so hard that her eyes water and she goes red. “Wha-” she stops and coughs some more, pounding her chest with a fist, staring wide-eyed at Lena, “-what?!” 

Lena frowns and rubs Kara's back, pressing a soothing kiss to the side of her head when she straightens back up. “I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd react like _that_.” 

Kara shakes her head and smiles reassuringly, squeezing Lena’s hand when it comes to a rest on her shoulder. “No, Lena, I'm okay. Just surprised. And shocked. And.. a little scared. What.. what makes you ask?” 

The CEO takes Kara's hand and locks their fingers together, smiling amusedly as she shuffles closer, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I guess Ruby had to use the bathroom, Alex showed her where it was, and when she came back she told your sister there's a ‘giant chunk of the sink missing, Alex! Like, a really big one!’” She laughs quietly and tilts her head to kiss Kara's jaw. “Alex and Sam cornered me when I went to get myself more wine, James and Winn followed after them for some reason, and they asked. It was rather amusing, seeing the uncomfortable look on Alex's face and watching Sam try not to laugh.” 

Kara sighs and wraps an arm around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer. She nuzzles Lena’s head and kisses it softly. “What'd you tell them?”

“The truth,” Lena simply says. “That you were getting ready to go out the other night, saw a video of a puppy on your Twitter, and got so excited to show me that when you went to turn and run out of the bathroom you fell and broke the corner of the counter.” She feels Kara nod and smirks, squeezing Kara's hand. “And then I told them that the next morning I took you against the wall and when you moved to try and get yourself up on the counter, the damaged side, mind you, you broke even more of the counter, thus leaving it in the state it's in now.” 

Kara squeaks and pulls away, putting a hand over her mouth as she gasps, “Lena!”

Lena laughs and waves her hands around. “Kara, Kara, honey, calm down! I'm kidding!” She wipes at her eyes and takes Kara's head between her hands. “Babe, I was just joking. You broke the rest of the counter after you returned from the dentist. Although,” she smiles and pushes Kara's cheeks together, “Sam asked how my hands felt in your hair earlier, and if we were high on amphetamines? Apparently we looked so blissed out, you at at the feeling of having your hair played with, me at the feeling of how soft your hair is, that everyone thought we were on drugs. Which is completely ludicrous. The only drug I do is your love.” 

Kara wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. “That's the grossest thing I've ever heard you say.” She pulls Lena into a hug and squeezes lightly, lifting her off the floor. “But I love you, too, Lena.” 

\-     -     -

When Kara disappears and is missing for nearly half a year, Lena nearly loses her mind. There's more than one fight with dozens of detectives, too many interrogations with the FBI, countless screaming matches with Alex in the middle of CatCo. 

She finds herself storming into L-Corp where she knows Sam is consoling Alex one afternoon and demands answers, tears streaming down her face and a vein in her neck pulsing angrily. Alex stands with her hands splayed out in front of her and tries to calm Lena, spouting off an excuse about how it had to have been a story she'd written, that it had been too dangerous, that the wrong people got pissed off and targeted the reporter, relentless in their pursuit until they caught her. 

Alex doesn't tell her that the story happened to be about Cadmus, or that Kara was taken during a fight with one of the project's violent creations. Instead she takes the sobbing woman into her arms and sinks onto the couch, Sam watching helplessly from beside them. 

The three of them sit for what feels like hours, Lena eventually falling asleep from a mixture of exhaustion and fear. Alex carefully passes her over to Sam and stands, looking down sadly at the sleeping woman. 

“I'm going to go,” she says quietly, hands shoved deep into her pockets. “I'm going to find Kara. Tell her when she wakes. Tell Ruby I said ‘hi’ when you get home tonight.” 

Sam nods and reaches out to squeeze one of Alex's hands, sighing deeply when Alex walks off, the soft _click_ of the door almost deafening in the quiet of the office. 

Hours later, when Lena has woken, cried a bit more, returned to CatCo and then eventually home, she pours herself a glass of scotch and collapses in a chair on her balcony, teary eyes blinking up at the street light lit sky. She heaves a breath and lets down her hair, tugging a hand through it with a sniffle. Wrapped up in clothes of Kara's that had been left in her apartment she stares out over the city, slowly falling into a dark hole of sadness and liquor. Her tears eventually stop and she feels numb, looking towards but not focused on the moon. 

Lena can hear the city below, can hear the questions that were yelled at her earlier that day. 

_“Miss Luthor! Do know what happened to reporter Kara Danvers?”_

_“Lena! Lena! Do you think you brother could've done this?”_

_“Miss Luthor, your thoughts on your girlfriend's disappearance? Any words for the captors?”_

Lena shakes her head roughly and stands on shaky feet, planting her hands firmly on the balcony railing. “Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name,” she slurs, swaying slightly with the wind. She frowns and tightens her grip on the rail, sadness and anger boiling in her blood. “I put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me.” 

Lena stands outside for only a moment longer before she stumbles back inside, ditching her empty glass on the counter in favor of the scotch bottle, tilting it back to drink, the burn of the liquid more comforting than it is painful. She makes her way to her bedroom and drinks until she passes out, the bottle dropping out of her hand when her grip goes slack. She dreams of blue eyes and soft smiles, silky blonde hair and warm hands.

\--

They find Kara after eight months, chained to a wall in a room inside a Cadmus facility, eyes bright and hopeful despite the dark circles and the kryptonite laced chain wrapped around her ankle. She cries when the DEO agents free her, fat tears flowing down her cheeks and soaking Alex's shirt where her face is buried. She sobs and trembles, holding on tightly when she's picked up by J'onn and carried out of the compound. 

They force her through tests and hours under the sunlamps until she pouts her way out of it all. Alex prescribes her a couple hundred thousand calories and a good three-day sleep, but otherwise deems her in perfect health, even going so far as to say that she shows no sign of PTSD, no sign of any negative mental effects at all. 

Kara hugs all the agents at least six times before she leaves, stopping by a pizza place to get herself a couple larges. She stops in the middle of a sidewalk and gasps loudly, looking around quickly before she turns and runs down the sidewalk, not caring that her pounding feet leave cracks in the concrete, not caring that surrounding pedestrians stare after her in shock. Kara runs until she rounds the corner on the top floor of CatCo, eyes darting for any sign of Lena, just a flash of raven hair and green eyes. She spots her, sitting hunched over her desk in her office, and drops her pizzas, throwing the office door open so hard she's lucky she doesn't shatter it. 

Lena looks up with wide eyes and gasps, standing from her chair so fast that it crashes into the wall behind her. She rushes forward, crashing into Kara's arms with enough force to knock a human over. Kara stays standing and squeezes Lena as hard as she can without breaking her, paying no mind to the tears soaking the front of her shirt. They stand for minutes in each other's arms, both crying and muttering “I love yous” over and over. Kara apologizes for not coming sooner, for not telling her she'd returned, that she'd been brought home safely. 

Lena shushes her and guides her to the couch, saying, “I don't care, I don't care, you're here and that's all that matters.”

No one dares to walk in, but they watch silently, tears of their own gliding silently down their cheeks, relieved smiles blinding to anyone who looks at them. 

Kara leaves for only a few seconds to retrieve her pizzas, sheepishly looking at Lena when the woman gives her a watery laugh. They eat and sit together for hours, Lena only letting go of Kara to reach for a box of tissues resting on a table nearby. 

Lena takes Kara to her apartment that night, pulling the tired blonde into her bedroom with a soft smile. They change into pajamas and crawl into bed, Lena secure in the warmth of Kara's arms. She sleeps soundly, the first time in eight months, shifting closer every time Kara murmurs “I love you” against the top of her head, waking up for only a second to respond with “I love you, too, Kara, but for the love of god go to sleep.” 

She drifts off to the sound of Kara's tired laughter, curling up with her head shoved into Kara's neck, lips turned up into a smile against warm skin, fingers twisted into Kara's sweatshirt. 

\-       -       -

Whenever Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl, she takes it in stride, sitting Kara down at her kitchen table with a soft request to talk to her. And Kara does. She explains why she couldn't reveal her secret, tells her that it was too dangerous, she couldn't have aliens and humans alike targeting her to provoke Supergirl. Lena listens and voices her opinions, all the while sitting with her hands wrapped around one of Kara's. She explains that she's not upset, that she understands why she wasn't told, but does admit that it'll be hard for her, knowing that every time there's a threat in the city that Kara will be the one fighting it. Kara assures her that she'll be fine, that she has backup always ready and waiting to step in and lend a hand. 

Lena tucks a stray hand of hair behind her ear and smiles, thanking her for sitting down to discuss the matter with her, laughing loudly when Kara says something so geeky and Kara-like that Lena can't believe she and the city's hero are one in the same. They go to bed that night with full hearts and happy smiles, Lena enveloping Kara in a warm embrace. 

When Kara is woken at three in the morning to her phone ringing with a DEO alert she groans, frowning when Lena shifts and cracks open her eyes, yawning as she props herself up on her elbows. 

“What is it?” she asks, reaching out to try and pull Kara back to her. 

“Bank robbery. I'm needed.” She stands and uses her superspeed to change into her suit, pressing a quick kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, my love. I'll be back before you know it,” she whispers, waiting until Lena gives a sleepy nod and lays back down before she opens the balcony doors and flies off, letting the sound of Lena’s soft heartbeat keep her calm and steady while she fights. 

\--

A few months after Lena finds out about Kara's secret she devises a plan, making sure that Kara is free from any duty that night before she goes about putting it into action. 

She starts with sending Kara flowers, followed by sending her enough pizzas to feed a small village. Her second step is inviting Kara to her apartment for dinner that evening, shaking her head in amusement when Kara sends back a selfie of herself surrounded by flowers and empty pizza boxes, the picture captioned with, “Of course I'll come to dinner tonight! I'll see you then! :)” 

Lena smirks and leaves the office early, working hard to set up dinner and get dessert ready, letting Kara in through the balcony outside her kitchen when she arrives with a kiss to the cheek and a tight hug. She waves a hand when Kara apologizes for showing up in her supersuit, saying it's fine as long as she's comfortable. 

They eat together while making small talk, Kara asking how Lena’s day went, telling Lena not to ask how hers went because she knows, considering she was the reason it was so good. Lena talks and Kara listens, left hand stretched across the table to hold Lena's, swiping a thumb over her knuckles every now and then. Kara pulls Lena’s chair next to hers when they eat dessert, and despite having the same thing they eat each other's, Kara squeaking when Lena swipes a trail of whipped cream over her lip and chases it with a kiss to lick it off. 

Lena excuses herself after their plates are clean and walks to her bedroom, counting how long it takes until she hears Kara's footsteps falling behind her. She gets to four before the chair gets pushed back, nine when Kara's hand makes contact with the doorknob, and twelve before the door is shut firmly behind her. She grins and turns, Kara silhouetted against the dark wall.

“Lena?” she asks, voice unsure and shy. “I-” 

“Shh, Kara, just come here,” Lena cuts in. 

Kara listens and moves forward, hands out in front of her, flexing slightly when she makes contact with Lena’s stomach. They meet each other in a flurry of hands and hair, Lena digging her hands into Kara's shoulders, Kara's finding purchase on the back of Lena’s thighs. She lifts Lena and lays her gently on the bed, swallowing Lena’s moan when her thigh brushes against her center.

They undress each other slowly, Lena pouting angrily when she's forced to let Kara stand to take the suit off herself. She stares as Kara's body is revealed, tanned skin and solid muscle glistening in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Lena swallows roughly and gestures for Kara to come back, sitting up on her knees when Kara slides back onto the bed. She pushes Kara onto her back and bites her lip, trailing a finger between the woman's breasts and down her stomach, watching the muscles quiver beneath her touch. 

Kara squirms and whines lowly, looking at Lena with dark eyes. Lena smirks and swings a leg over Kara's waist, laying herself out on top of her, moaning quietly at the feeling of their skin sliding against each other. Lena grabs at Kara's wandering hands and lifts them above the blonde’s head, knowing the woman won't try to break the hold in fear of hurting her. 

She drags her teeth over Kara's jaw and sucks at the skin under her ear, biting at her earlobe. “Though this is not true at all,” she husks, squeezing her thighs to still Kara's squirming, “everybody wants to know ‘bout how it felt to hear you scream.” Kara moans loudly when one of Lena’s hands travels lower, tracing circles over her inner thigh. 

Kara's hips buck when Lena drags a finger through her folds, muscles straining at how hard she's holding back. “Lena- I- _please_.” 

Kara all but screams when Lena sinks two fingers into molten heat, throwing her head back hard enough that, if it had come into contact with the headboard, it would've split and fallen. She forces her eyes open at Lena’s request, gasping sharply when Lena adjusts her fingers so she can bend over and flip a switch, the room soon lit in a soft green glow. 

“Not enough to hurt you, but enough so you won't hurt me.” 

Kara nods and lowers her arms when Lena removes her hand, squeezing her eyes shut again when Lena twists the fingers inside of her, muttering a curse when she pulls them out and slams them back in.

“They know you walk like you're a god, Supergirl,” Lena growls, quickening her pace and matching her rhythm with swipes across Kara's clit. Lena feels Kara tightens around her fingers, can tell the blonde is close by the erratic movement of her hips and the quickness of her breath. She bites down on Kara's shoulder and moves back up to her ear, saying, “They can't believe I made you weak.” 

Kara comes with a strangled scream and a string of curses, back arched up off the bed and nails digging into Lena’s shoulders. She twitches when Lena pulls back, whimpers when Lena drags a finger through her folds one last time before she pops her fingers into her mouth. Kara makes grabby hands at Lena with a tired smile, giggling quietly when Lena peppers her face with feather light kisses. She tries to slide a hand between Lena's legs, tries to give so she's not only taking, but Lena pulls her hand away and kisses her palm, telling her to sleep, that there's always another time, she's fine.

Kara nods and lets Lena pull the covers up over their bodies, sinking into Lena’s as she buries her face in Lena’s neck. “Love you,” she murmurs, already half asleep in her girlfriend's warm embrace.

“I love you, too, Kara,” Lena whispers, pressing another soft kiss to the crown of Kara's head. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review, comment your thoughts, they all mean a lot. Come talk to me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


End file.
